Cinderberry
Cinderberry is a small, dark grey spotted tabby she-cat with large amber eyes and a missing tongue History Cinderkit was born to two WindClan cats, Doefrost and Halfvine. Alongside her were her sisters, Flarekit and Brindlekit, and her brother, Aspenkit. Cinderkit's father, Halfvine, often ignored the four kits and left Doefrost, her mother, to care for them alone. When the kits would try to approach him, he would lash out and yell. Cinderpaw, Flarepaw, Brindlepaw, and Aspenpaw all began training to become warriors as they got older. Unfortunately, at the time Halfvine grew more violent towards the kits. Aspenpaw was apprenticed to Halfvine, despite Doefrost protesting against it. When Cinderpaw's mentor got sick or unavailable, Halfvine would take over for her. One day Halfvine took Aspenpaw out to train and killed him, blaming it on a fox. The rest of the family, however, knew this was not true. At the night of the gathering, Doefrost exposed Halfvine and told all of the clans about his wrongdoings. In rage, Halfvine snapped her neck and killed her, resulting in his exile. As time went on, the three remaining sisters continued to train. Cinderpaw began to notice a tom watching her and told Flarepaw about it. Flarepaw grew protective over Cinderpaw and refused to leave her side. Time went on as usual and the three earned their warrior names, Cinderberry, Brindleshade, and Flareburst. Cinderberry slowly grew closer to the medicine den and often excused herself from her warrior duties to help the medicine cat, Monarchwing. At the time, the same tom as before grew more obsessive over Cinderberry. He drew her out by saying they were going to collect herbs one day, but only to force himself onto her and impregnate her. Flareburst and Brindleshade later learned about this when Cinderberry’s pregnancy symptoms became more visible. Flareburst confronted the tom in the middle of camp, despite Cinderberry’s protests, and the clan grew angry with him. The tom later killed Cinderberry’s newborn kits, saying he was the only one that was supposed to get her attention. The tom was exiled and later killed by Flareburst after he showed up, demanding to see Cinderberry. Cinderberry grew distant from the clan and took shelter in the medicine den. After an encounter with a tom named Breezefoot, she requested to become Monarchwing’s apprentice. She convinced the clan to let her train as a medicine cat and was accepted by Monarchwing. Later on, Halfvine created a group to attack WindClan. He successfully killed Monarchwing and Brindleshade before retreating. Moons go by and she makes friends with a pregnant queen, Juniperflower. She is seen helping Juniperflower with stomach pains and kitting. She is also seen at Harepaw’s warrior ceremony. Cinderberry rushed into the leader’s den and witnessed Doewatcher taking one of Hazelstar’s lives and attacking Juniperflower. She was frozen in place and repetitively apologizes while healing them. Trivia * Cinderberry is a lesbian. * Cinderberry sounds like Nicolle Dollanganger * Cinderberry has learned to speak without a tongue, though it can be hard to understand. * Cinderberry is able to speak clearly when she’s in StarClan territory. Character Art Cinderberry-0.png|Medicine Cat version Kin Mates: * Solstice: Living * Adikia: Living Daughters: * Frecklepool: Living Sons: * Grouseclaw: Living * Snipefern: Living Father: * Halfvine: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Mother: * Doefrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: * Aspenpaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: * Flareburst: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Brindleshade: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:WindClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters